The Onyx Blossom
by KissingKorpses
Summary: Full of fluff! Nothing but Sasusaku Oneshots! Yays! The first one is For Alexa! My online buddy! The next few will be with the help of some of my friends like Trin. ENJOY THE FLUFF OR YOU SHALL DIE! twitch twitch Jk! X3
1. Goodbye always means that you'll return

Sakura was truly upset. It was the anniversary of the day _**he**_ left her.

Left her on a bench...

Left with her heart..

Left with her soul...

Left with her life...

Sakura had been erased. Her smile was gone, her face, her emotions, her life. She trained to be stronger. She hardly ate and barely ever talked. She suffered in silence. She had turned into a female Sasuke.

She died her hair black and wore black contacts. Her skin had become even more pale.

Everyone from the Kohona 11 was worried for Sakura and her mental health. They simply couldn't stand seeing her like that. Like she was a zombie.

It was raining that day.

Raining the day that _**Sasuke Uchiha **_came back to Kohona...

* * *

He didn't understand why he was back.

He didn't understand why he felt attached.

And he didn't understand why his heart sank when he saw Sakura, clad in black and alone. He knew it was her even though she wore a wig and black contacts. He knew every line of her porceleian face. He wanted to reach out and hug her, but she kept walking.

* * *

_Saku POV_

* * *

_It's like he's trying to kill me._

I thought as I rushed past him. I knew he recognized me, but frankly I didn't care. I saw the emotion in his eyes. He cared. How ironic...

He cares about me, yet, I have no feelings for him.

Funny how karma works. I felt an arm wrap itself around my left arm. I turned around and shot him a cold glare. The obvious caring in his eyes was too much. I felt something warm on my cheeks and realized that it was tears. I hadn't cried in over three years. I was gratefull for the sudden rain. If theres rain, then he wouldn't be able to tell that I was crying.

Crying over him.

It's not supposed to hurt anymore!!

I pulled my arm from him and I ran into the forest. I felt his chakra following me. I tripped over a tree root and fell down into the mud. I let the crystaline tears fall down my face.

"IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT ANYMORE!!" I screamed. I felt him get closer and closer, but I didn't bother to move. His hands rested on my shoulders and I turned around. His hair was wet and sticking to his face. His onyx eyes stared into mine. I threw myself into his arms and cried. He held me and leaned back onto the tree.

Once I was all cried out I muttered a small "Arigato". I pushed myself back from him and looked up. A smirk was on his face and he looked up into the sky.

And I swear, as soon as I looked up, the rain stopped.

It's been eight years since I ran into Sasuke. I'm a twenty-six year old kunoichi, New Slug Sanin, mother of three, and proud wife of Sasuke Uchiha. When we turned nineteen we got married and he got me knocked up the same night. Sasuke Uchiha, works fast. But he loves me, and if he didn't, I'd have Hinata shove 64 trigrams up his ass! He hasn't changed much, he still has his tomato fetish, but he constantly tells me that he loves me.

Isamu Kagami Uchiha-the oldest- looks exactly like his father, but with my emerald eyes. He's eight years old and has already mastered the sharingan.

Sakuko Tsunade Uchiha -second oldest- has midback pink hair that she usually keeps in a braid. She has the sharingan active at all times (she was somehow born with it. But there's nothing wrong with her) and her other eye is onyx. She's six years old.

Daisuke Fugaku Uchiha -the baby- is our youngest. He's only eight months old and his eyes are already flashing back and forth from sharingan to regular. He has one emerald eye and the other onyx. His hair is black and he is incredibly cute.

We're expecting another girl and her name will be Mikoto Sakura Uchiha. The day he proposed to me, instead of a ring, he have me a necklace. It had a silver setting and an onyx cherryblossom petal on it. On the back was an uchiwa engraving and one word that said everything.

_Aisheteru_

Each and every year on the anniversary of the day he left, a rainbow will light up the sky. Completley out of nowhere. And I always thank the deceased Uchiha's and my parents for sending us these miracles.

* * *

_"See, Fugaku?! Sestuna and I knew it would work!!" a woman with beautiful black hair cascading down her back yelled happily. Her eyes were ebony and she was clad in a white kimono._

_A woman with fuschia hair and forest green eyes high fived the black haired woman and smiled. She wore the same kimono as the black haired woman._

_"Alright, Mikoto. It worked. Happy?" A gruff man muttered. His black hair and eys matched that of his wifes. He was clad in a white robe._

_"You have to say it too, Kagami!!" The woman with fuschia hair screeched at the other man. He had black hair and emerald eyes. He wore the same white robe as Fugaku._

_"Alright, Sestuna. You and Mikoto were right." he replied._

_"Now to get that shy Hyuga girl and Kushina's boy together, my partner in crime!" Mikoto squealed happily. She high fived Sestuna._

_"May the power of love and nosy mothers always prevail!" Sestuna replied. _

_The two men sighed._

_Why did they marry such crazy women?_

End

kinda sucked. A little rushed. please don't leave flames!! i know this sucked. I just really wanted to post this. I couldn't of done this without my internet bud huygahinata!! aka Alexa!! in the end, Sasuke and Sakura's parents are in heaven looking down at them.


	2. Jobs can be fun!

**_Music for the Badass Soul_**

**_Hiring!!_**

A sign I've always wanted to see. I Sakura Haruno, have always wanted to work there. Being surrounded by P!nk, flyleaf, Evanesence, and Jimmy Eat World all day would be a dream come true!! But I didn't count on the fact that my boss might be a total jackass...

I walked into the store happily and went up to the counter.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno and I'd like to apply for a job here!" I told the clerk.

He looked up at me and damb....

He

Was

Drop

Dead

**_GORGEOUS!!!!!_**

**__**He had black hair with bangs that framed his perfectly chisled face. The rest of his hair stuck out strangely but only added to his hawtness. His eyes were a smoky gray color and his perfect pale cream face stared at me without emotion.

"Hn." he said.

**_Wtf?! what kind of word is Hn?_**

_I don't fukin know!!_

"Um," I looked at his nametag, "Sasuke, I don't know what "Hn" means. But I'd like to apply for a job here." I told him.

"Aa. I heard you the first time." he said.

_Jackass_

**_HOT Jackass!!_**

_Shut up._

"Okay...Then can I have a resume?" I asked him.

"Aa." He said.

His hands went under the counter and pulled out a peice of paper, a pen, and a clipboard. He then gave them to me.

"Arigato." I said with a small smile.

I went over to a small leather chair in the store and began writing.

_Name: Sakura Haruno_

_Age: 16_

_Hair: Pink_

_Eyes: Emerald Green_

I was done within 4 minutes. I gave him back the clipboard.

"Thank you!" I said.

"I was regreated with another "Hn"

And guess what?

I snapped!

"HN ISN'T A FRIKIN WORD, YOU EGOTISTICAL, NONSPEAKING, BASTARD!!" I yelled.

He just smirked.

A peice of paper fluttered out of the clipboard when he took it back.

"That yours?" he asked.

I didn't want to spend another second in that hell hole, so I picked up the paper and left.

Once I was out of the store, I unfolded it.

_I'll call if you get the job, Sakura Haruno._

_-Uchiha Sasuke_

_P.S. IF you want me to stop saying Hn, then buy me a dictionary and meet me in the food court in 10._

**_Sakura Haruno always gets her man!! SHANNANARO!!!!!!!!!!_**

_CHA!!!! WOOP WOOP!!!_

* * *

**_ OWARI!!!_**

**_Did you like it?_**

**_It seemed kinda sukcy to me. Tell me if it aint!_**

**_Love ya peeps!!_**

**_Belle Belle_**


	3. Singing can bring him back

**_Singing is the Best Cure for a Broken Heart_**

I silently hummed to myself as I walked home. I had just finished a mission with Hinata chan and of course, I was dead tired. I decided to take a little detour into the woods so I could look at the stars on our way home. I layed my backpack on the ground and rested my head on it. Of course, the sky was breathtaking as usual...But something was different. I could see Pluto and it was shining lavender. I had nicknamed Pluto the Sasuke Star because it was so distant and cold. I couldn't help but cry at the thought of Sasuke. A familiar tune came to my lips and I let it flow out.

_Looking at the starry sky_

_I wish that you would be_

_That light shining upon me_

_How i wonder where you are right now_

_ANd if you_

_Are with somebody else..._

* * *

I didn't know why I was awake. This would be the time when I rested before I would beat the shit out of Itachi. But I couldn't help but let a single name worm its way into my mind in the darkness of the night.

_Sakura._

I immeadetly began searching for her chakra signature. I followed it to the forest. And then I saw her. She was laying down, her head propped up on something. And she was singing.

_I think back on all the times_

_The times we used to share_

_It hurts so deep inside me_

_Watching an old romance movie_

_I can't help it_

_You're always on my mind_

_For the one I love right now is faaar away_

_So far away and it hurts so deep inside me_

_Tommorow, I know there is still hope for me_

_So I lay myself to sleep and bid you goodnight_

_I still_

_I still_

_I love you_

_I'm waiting_

_Waiting forever_

_I still_

_I still_

_I love you_

_And I'm never gonna stop!_

"Is she singing about me?" I thought out loud.

* * *

I wiped a teardrop from my eyes. And damn, was it true! i could never stop loving Sasuke kun! It didn't seem right. My genin puppy love has grown into more and I really truly love him!

_In the middle of my sleep_

_A dream makes me relive_

_The mem'ry of that one night_

_I recall our convorsation you_

_Were not totally honest with me_

_Even though you held me so_

_Told me you won't let go_

_I was your one and only!_

M'kay so that part wasn't true. But at least most of the song was about him!

_I will search for you until the end of time  
I will search for you for all of eternity  
So I sleep and when I open up my eyes,  
I just want to feel your presence in the morning_

I lost, I lost, I lost you  
You're making, making my music  
I lost, I lost, I lost you  
Will we never meet again?  
NO!!

_

* * *

_

Is she saying that she doubts that we could be together again?

* * *

_That someone I love right now is far away  
So far away, my tears will not stop flowing  
Tomorrow, I know there is still hope for me  
So I lay myself to sleep and bid you good night_

That someone I love right now is far away  
So far away, my tears will not stop flowing  
So I sleep and when I open up my eyes,  
I just want to feel your presence in the MORNING!  
I still, I still, I love you  
I'm waiting, waiting forever  
I still, I still, I love you  
And I'm never gonna stop

_

* * *

_

_"_Sasuke kun, please don't hide from me..." I said.

from behind the trees, he came. the light shone off of his face beautifully. His pale skin reflected in the moonlight as his onyx hair played with the slight breeze. A small smirk adorned his perfect features.

He was simply breathtaking...

And it only made me want to sing even more...

_I still, I still, I love you  
I'm waiting, waiting forever  
I still, I still, I love you  
And I will see you again  
Yeah!!! _

* * *

"I did see you again..." she said.

In a flash she was in front of me. Her arms were wrapped around me in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much!" she said.

She hiccuped and began crying. I put my hand on top of her head and smoothed her rosette locks back. She looked up at me with tear filled emerald eyes. her look turned from sadness to furious. She then put her hand up. Her head came up to my collarbone.

"DAMN IT SASUKE!! Couldn't you give me this one thing!! Let me be as tall as you for once!!" she yelled with a small pout.

"Sakura, you might want to stop that. That pout is turning me on." I whispered in her ear.

"Well, what if I want you turned on?" She asked.

I laughed.

"SASU KUN!! You laughed!" she said.

An overwhelming happiness seemed to fall over her. A wide genuin smile stretched across her features.

"You should laugh more. You don't look so bad when you do." she said.

I scoffed.

"Laugh again Sasu chan!!" she said with a small pout. She even stuck out her lip a little bit.

"How bout I give you the next best thing?" I asked her.

* * *

His lips landed damn smack on mine!! But hey, I ain't complainin' one bit!! He licked my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. it started off with him exploring ever cavern of my fuckin mouth, but then I fought back. Soon it was a battle for dominance. My hands made their way up to his hair and intricitly twined themselves in his onyx locks. His arms found their way to my waist and he held me close.

....

Wait...

Did I just moan?

Oh fuck...

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

...

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah Screw it!! I pushed him backwards and we fell to the ground. He put himself on top of me and soon, clothes were flying (mostly mine -.-) I was left in a bra and shorts and him in shirtless and with pants on...Why does he get to be so lucky?! I rolled off of him.

"Look!" I said. I pointed up to the stars.

it was dawn and Venus was plain easy to see. it seemed to glow.

"Ya know, Venus was the godess of love..." I said.

"Maybe she's happy. I mean, a lost cause like you, almost gettin some with a hot bitch like me!" I said again. I giggled slightly and I could feel the smirk radiating off of him. I pulled myself up and sat indian style.

"Why did you wait for me?" he asked.

It was my turn to smirk.

"If you were paying attention, Sasuke kun, you'd know." I said. I began singing again.

_I still_

_I still_

_I love you_

_I'm waiting_

_Waiting forever_

_I still_

_I still_

_I love you_

_And I'm never gonna stop!_

_"_I will never stop loving you, Uchiha Sasuke."

Then I lay back down. He pulled me close to him and I fell asleep in the arms of my one and true love.

* * *

**_OWARI!!_**

**_OKAY!! I hated that!! I really think it sucked...Oh wellz!! Tell me what you guys think!! the song was "Lost My Music" in the english version. The english is sang by Christina Vee. Said song is by Aya Hirano who plays the voice for haruhi from Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsyu or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya where this song originated. The link is below._**

**_I DON'T OWN SASUKE, SAKURA, NARUTO, OR THIS SONG!! GIVE ALL THE EFFIN CREDIT TO THE PEOPLE WHO DESERVE IT!!!!_**

**_Heres the link for it in a really soft and cute version!! Its the one that sounds the most like I thought Sakura's voice should sound._**

.com/watch?v=0Q1JLNfm8oU&feature=related

**_And here's the kickass version by Christina Vee!!_**

.com/watch?v=01aEhCz0Hss&feature=related

**_And the original japanese by Aya Hirano!!!_**

.com/watch?v=MI_wWlz2Rck&feature=related

**_Hope you guys enjoy the songs!! _**

**_Byes!!_**

**_Belle Belle XP_**

**_P.S._**

**_I also have the links on my profile!!_**


	4. Black Ribbons

_**...Black Ribbons...**_

**_Sexy title, ne? _**

I was minding my own business, searching for Sasuke in the snake bastards den. I had gone directly against Tsunade chan's orders and left without Naruto. I crept silently through the halls; hiding my chakra signature.

"Hn."

That was the last thing I heard before being knocked into unconsciousness. But I knew that anoying catch phrase and I knew that voice. And I knew that annoying catch phrase along with it.

I woke up after what seemed like two or three hours. I tried moving, but I was bound by some kind of cloth. It blocked my vision and was wrapped around my wrists and ankles. A hand grabbed my chin and moved it up.

"I missed you, Sakura." a voice whispered huskily in my ear.

"S-Sasuke kun?" I asked.

Then, it happened. Soft lips touched mine. Afterwards, his (I hope) tongue slipped into my mouth. It was a battle for dominance. It was passionate, tender, sweet, longing, lust, and maybe even...love?

"Sasuke kun, it's you isn't it?" I asked.

The black cloth fluttered away from my eyes revealing....

(**_OROCHIMARU!? jk!! ^Someone hits me over the head^ GAWD!!! Back to the story!!)_**

Sasuke Uchiha smirking victoriously.

"I-I missed you so much Sasuke kun!" I yelled.

He untied my wrists and ankles and I ...uh...glomped him...

"You have absoloutely no clue how much I missed you, Sakura." He said.

I looked up at him with tearfilled eyes. Next thing I knew, my shirt was off and I was moaning softly...

o.O

That was fast...

After about an hour of our..uh.. activities, we stopped. He held me close in his arms. I could hear his heartbeak tune with mine and I smiled softly.

"Sasuke kun, I don't care if i have to become that bastards minion or go back to Kohona. If I'm with you, i'll be the happiest kunoichi there ever has been and will be." I murmered into his chest.

"Are you really willing to give up everything for me?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are my everything."

_God Knows that_

_I would follow you_

_IF that is what you wanted_

_Take me into all your darkest shadows_

_And you'll see that_

_I'm even stronger than you could know_

He put a silencing finger to my lips.

"I love you too, Sakura."

**_If you truly love someone_**

**_You would follow them to the depths of the ocean_**

**_The end of the horizen_**

**_And to the tip of the sky_**

**_Because your special someone is your everything_**

**_Your nothing_**

**_ANd your immortal_**

**_- Rosabelle The Sarcastic_**

* * *

**_OWARI!!!_**

**_yOU GUYS DECIDE WHETHER SAKI AND SASU GO BACK TO LEAF OR STAY WITH ORO!!_**

**_Just vote _**

**_A. Go back to Kohona_**

**_b. Stay_**

**_c. Just Sakura leaves_**

**_ Also, I'm gonna need an OC to be a bitch in the next one!! So please send in some OC's!! PM me or put them in reviews. It don't matter!_**

**_ I got up in the middle of the night and wrote this, so I personally think it's terrible..._**

**_But whatevs!! Hope you guys liked it!!_**

**_Byes!_**

**_Belle Belle_**


	5. I'll Wait For You

**_I'll Wait For You_**

I didn't know what I was running after. I saw a flash of black and red, and then I was running; obviously thinking it was Sasuke. But I had no clue so I kept my gaurd up. I ran through the thickest of brush and sliced through bushes with my kunai. My arms and legs were covered in small scratches, yet i ignored the slight pain and continued running.

I ended up in a clearing. It was silent and only the sound of wind gently caressing the trees kept me sane in in the complete silence.

"Crap..."

I saw the flash of black again. I threw a kunai at it.

"Who's there?!" I asked.

I saw another flash in front of my face.

"Sasuke kun?" I asked.

"No. The other Uchiha." He replied.

Before I could pull another kunai. I was out.

* * *

I woke up what I thought was about 12 hours later. I saw a redhead girl looking at me. She was wearing short shorts that barely covered her ass and a zip up shirt that stayed open until just below her breasts which, just so happened to be SAGGIN OUT!!!!

"ACK!!! RED HAIRED SLUT!!! WHY AM I IN HELL?!" I yelled.

I got up immedeatly. A man with blue hair and pointy teeth was laughing.

"Nice one Pinks!" he said.

I twitched.

"WHO YOU CALLIN PINKS!?" i screeched. I ran at him.

I tried to gather chakra into my fingertips, but the familar warm sensation didn't touch my fingers. Either way, I punched him and he flew back a few feet.

"Why the hell am I out of chakra?!" I asked.

"Because **he** depleated your reserves." I heard a voice say behind me. I whipped my head around and my pink locks went spun with my head. I moved some of my hair behind my ear and gasped slightly.

"Sasuke kun?"

I ran to him.

I raised my fist.

"BASTARD!!!" I screeched.

He caught my fist. I don't know why, but I started crying.

"Do you even KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'VE DONE!?" I yelled.

"YOU'VE KILLED ME!!!! YOU PULLED ME UP, SHOT ME DOWN, THEN KICKED MY ASS!!! AND WHAT'S WORSE!!!" i started ranting and tears were freefalling from my eyes. I looked up at him. His eyes were onyx and emotionless...Just like when we were younger.

"...You hurt Naruto...You were the only thing closest to what he was feeling...since you left, Naruto hasn't been the same...He's become more and more obsessed with training and getting stronger so he could bring your sorry ass back home! He's like a brother to me and I can't stand him being hurt like that!"I yelled.

By now, I was shaking uncontrolably.

"I can handle you hurting me...But hurting my brother...IS A WHOLE OTHER STORY!!!" I yelled.

I jumped and brought up my right foot to kick him in his face. He caught it with his left hand. I jumped up 1 foot and brought up my left foot to kick him again. That hit landed and he went back a foot or two. I ran at him and brought up my fist. chakra or not, I was ready to hurt him like a bitch.

"SHANNANARO!!!!" I yelled.

I punched, but I didn't feel hard flesh under my knuckles. I looked up and saw the redhaired slut using the side of a kunai to block my punch.

"Get the hell out of my way..." I muttered.

She laughed.

"What is a weak little kunoichi with no chakra going to do to me?" she said.

I grabbed my wrist and pulled back. As I expected, she moved the kunai back with my fist. I punched upwards and the kunai hit her dead in the nose. She fell to the ground in pain.

"That's what I'm gonna do to you." I said.

I looked back at Sasuke. He wasn't there. I looked.

"Not up..."

"Not down..."

"Not left or right..."

"Behind you." i heard a deep voice whisper huskily into my ear. Before I could turn around, I was out.

**Again.**

* * *

When I woke up, my back was propped up against a tree.

"SASUK-" I stopped when I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"I can only stay for so long."

I squinted and made out Sasuke's face and figure. He took his hand off my mouth.

"Why can't you just come home?" I asked.

"Its not that simple, Sakura." he replied.

"Yes it is. You can even bring your new team with you. Everyday will be fun! I'll even help you with your revenge! Please...Just come home with me...." i begged.

"De ja vu, ne Sakura?" he asked.

I just looked away and let a few tears escape from my eyes. I felt his hand move under my chin and move it to his face.

"Hn."

His lips touched my softly.

0

00

0

00

0

00

0

00

0

00

0

00

0

00

0

And he kissed me. His tongue touched my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. My hands wove themselves into his hair and I pulled myself closer to him. I began exploring every cavern of his mouth. he finally fought back and soon, we were in an intricate dance of tongue hockey. He pulled away from me.

"I love you, Sakura. But please. Wait for me." he whispered.

I knew what was coming next.

I once again felt myself slip into unconsiousness.

* * *

I woke up the next day in the hospital. I looked around and saw Naruto, Hinata and Tenten in the room. Naruto was snoring on Hinata's shoulder and Tenten was taking blackmail pictures. I looked out the open window and saw a sunny, cloudless day. Perched on the window ledge was a black crow.

I smiled at it.

_"I love you, Sakura. But please. Wait for me."_

"I promise. I'll keep waiting Sasuke kun." I whispered.

The crow nodded and turned around. It beat its wings and lifted into the air.

"See you soon, Sasuke kun."

* * *

_I'll wait for you_

_Until the sun stops shining_

_Until roses stop having thorns_

_Until people stop dancing in the rain_

_Until my heart stops_

_I'll wait for you_

_Because of three simple words you said_

_Three words that meant the world to me_

_And those three words were_

_I-Love-You_

_-Rosabelle The Sarcastic_

* * *

**_OWARI_**

**_How was it? I got the idea when I was watching Youtube for some reason....Oh well!!_**


	6. Arigato

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, all readheaded bitches -not you Gaara chan- would just fuckin die already. ^_^_**

* * *

I held the cold kunai close to my neck. THe blade was icy, and felt almost fresh. I was ready to die. I didn't see much point. Sasuke was gone, and no matter how many times I tried to get him back, he slipped through my fingers. He simply fluttered away, as if he were a black butterfly. Tears almost sprang to my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Though I was going to die, I need to be nice about it and do it in style, don't I? I smiled to myself as I got out a pen and a peice of paper. I sat on my bed and began writing.

* * *

_To those whom it may concern,_

_If you are not inlisted in this letter, please give it to someone inlisted in this letter. Thank you._

_Hello, everyone. I'm sorry to say this, but by the time you read this, I will most likely be dead. I've decided to die the sinful way; suicide. I don't want anyone to feel any pity for me at all, it is my choice. Before I leave this Earth, I'd like to say thank you to a few certain people who brought me to life and never let me down._

_Naruto Uzumaki san- Naruto, you have always been a big brother to me. Even when I wanted to give in and give up, you would always keep fighting for me. You're smile and your crazy little ramen eating ways always made me happy and cheered me up. I hope you live a fruitful life and never find sadness._

_Kakashi Hatake san- Kaka sensei, you and your porn...I'm glad you were my sensei. Though you would often pay more attention to Sasuke and Naruto than me, you treated me as though I was your daughter. You were like a father to me and I am eternally grateful because of that._

_Tsunade sama- Tsunade shisou, I 'm glad to know that my death concerns you. You were my mother, sister, aunt and everything else I needed you to be. I love you so much Tsunade kaa. Tell Shizune that I will miss her as well. I will always watch over you two in heaven._

_Ino Yamanaka san- Piggy chan, I know we were frienimes for a long time, but you were my very best friend. I leave Sasuke kun in your hands. He's a tough cookie to crack, but I wish you the best of luck._

_Hinata Hyuuga san- Hinahime chan, I want to thank you for keeping things together. I want to thank you for helping Naruto and keeping him together, when no one else could. I want to thank you for loving my Kyuubi brother. I hope you two will always be happy together and I'll watch over your relationship._

_And finally, Sasuke Uchiha san- I want to say it for the final time, I love you. Not for my original reasons. But because you were the one who helped me most to grow. You taught me that nothing comes easily. Though you caused me much emotional pain, I forgive you and I wish you a happy life. I hope you do your best with your goal of killing Itachi. I also hope that you will be able to fufill your other goal of restoring the Uchiha Clan. I pray for you so that your obsession shall come to a halt once you are finished. Thank you Uchiha san, for helping me to grow and helping me to become a stronger person, mentally as well as physically._

_I hope everyone enclosed in this letter will truly know my graditude that I would like to express before I die. Though you see tears upon this page, know that I am crying for joy. I will finally be put out of this misery and Hell that I have been forced to live through. Though I know I will myself go to Hell for my actions, I do it with a smile on my face._

_Thank you and best wishes for your futures,_

_Haruno Sakura_

And tears had truly fallen onto the paper. I folded the paper, put it in an envelope, and set it lightly on my bed, before scribbling down '**Read When You Find The Body'** on it. I grabbed a pink kimono from my closet and silently put it on. It was rosey pink, and had black butterflies stitched intricitly onto it. THe obi was white with a single pink stripe in the middle of it. I tied up my hair in a messy bun with my bangs framing my face. Silently, I tied my hita-ae (Sp?) around my eyes; blinding myself. Once my kunai was firmly in my hand, I held the blade to my neck once more.

"Don't do it, Sakura." I heard a voice say.

I laughed softly.

"I'm serious Sakura. Put the kunai down." it repeated.

"And why should I listen to you?" I asked in a voice coated with sugary venom.

I heard no reply. I laughed once more.

"I didn't think so. Because you and I both know, that there is no good reason for me to stay alive, is there? You know perfectly well that I deserve to die right now." I said.

I heard footsteps come closer to me.

"I didn't think you'd have an answer." I said.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me right now that I shouldn't slice my neck right now!?" I yelled while turning to face whoever was in my room.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Now that I decide to kill myself, you want to come back and try to save me? Fuck you, Uchiha." I said angrily.

I took off my hita-ai, and saw Sasuke frickin Uchiha looking at me with a soft warm gaze. He reached out to grab my wrist. I yanked away from him; fire blazing in my eyes.

"You have no clue. If you don't mind, let me die already." I muttered while turning.

"Sakura, this isn't something you have to do. You have an entire life waiting for you. You cannot die here." Sasuke said once more.

I didn't listen to him. Carefully, I first drew the kunai across my left wrist. I hissed as blood oozed out of the fresh wound. I then ran it across my other wrist. Before I could run it across my throat, Sasuke was in front of me and the kunai was flying from my hands and into the wall. Sasuke grabbed my bloody wrists and held them tightly.

"You don't want to do this." he growled.

* * *

"You don't know what I want!! You have absoloutley no clue! So don't even pretend to care Sasuke! Because I should know by now that you don't. " I yelled with hot tears threatening to fall down my face.

I would not cry in front of Uchiha Sasuke. I simply forbid myself.

He moved forward and set his lips lightly on my forehead.

"You don't have to die here..."he muttered softly.

I took my head away. I heard a ripping noise and realized my wrists were free. I soon found blue cloth covering my wrists and him pushing my wrists to my heart.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I questioned softly.

"I used to be a Leaf Scout." he muttered.

I choked on a laugh. I quickly regained my composure but a grin remained on my face. Two hours had passed. Sasuke was still in my house and it was a little akward. And in those two hours, time slowly ticked to midnight. I curled up on my bed; obviously tired from the days events. Thinking of the knife so close to my neck sent shivers up and down my spine. I ran my fingers slowly across my neck to see if my head were still attatched. Death wasn't the easy way out for me. And if it was going to scare me shitless, I didn't want to commit suicide. I grabbed the envelope and opened it. I held the letter and began tearing it apart, peice by peice. I kept the one snippet about Sasuke and I handed it to him before curling back up into a ball.

"Sasuke kun, arigato. You were right. I wasn't ready to die." I said before I slipped into a silent sleep.

When I woke the next morning, sun was streaming silently in through my window. I moved to get out of my bed, but found arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my head and saw a sleeping Sasuke holding me with his nose in my hair. I smiled softly as the sunlight warmed my skin. I moved back slightly into Sasuke's chest and smiled.

"Arigato, Sasuke kun." I said softly.

* * *

_**A little cheesey, but in my opinion, very cute!! Hope chu liked it!! I edited this chappie a little cuz when i reread it, some of it was choppy even though i edited it.**_

_**BELLEBELLE**_


	7. Leave Out All The Rest

_When my time comes  
Forget the world what I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be next  
_

I couldn't cry. I didn't know where the tears had gone. So many memories I had tried to erase. So many pictures I had tried to burn…Why in the hell were they all coming back now? I didn't want it to end this way. And I didn't want it to have to be like this.

"Don't blame yourself."

Her voice had brought me out of hell so many, many times. Now, it was by my hand she herself was going to die. I prayed that she would go to heaven. It was the only thing that she deserved. I still wanted to cry. But the tears would not come.

"Just know that I don't hate you, Sasuke kun."

_Don't resent me_

"We've both been through so much pain together, haven't we? Even when we all felt empty,"

_When you're feeling empty_

"We kept moving. We went ahead towards a new future, and didn't let anyone or anything get in the way of that new, bright future."

She put her hand to my face and smiled.

_Keep me in your memory_

"Most every memory I've ever had has had you inside of it. And in my heart is where you will stay, Sasuke kun. You'll always stay in my…" her voice trailed into nothing as she slowly took her last breath.

Her face had droplets of blood on it, and her skin was pale and cold. Her pink hair was dull and lifeless. I had done this to her.

I had been the one trying to find Itachi.

I had been the one who let the curse seal get out of hand.

She was the one worried about Naruto.

She was the one who got in the way of my chidori.

She was the one who had sealed her fate.

I pulled up her head, and kissed her soft lips, for the first and last time.

The rain washed away the blood on her face.

And the rain will wash away what's past.

Life was never fair for people like me.

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

* * *

_**Songfic…Yeah, weren't surprised there, were ya? **_

_**The song is "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park. **_

_**I personally love this song, and I started singing it when I got the idea for this oneshot. I hoped you liked it, even if it was a bit dark. If you could tell, it was Sasuke's point of veiw...So...Yeah.**_

_**Love Ya, Peeps,**_

_**-BelleBelle**_


	8. Never to Let Go

I stood there.

I stood in the dark.

I stood in the dark, tears unwillingly falling down my face. I couldn't breathe as I began to cry roughly.

* * *

I stayed there.

I stayed there and kept my ground.

I knew it wouldn't be good for me to fall weak there of all places. Beside the bench _he_ left me on. It was only a sign of weakness. The way I was acting made no sense whatsoever.

* * *

I cried there.

I cried in the dark.

My tears fell for no one. Did my tears fall because I was afraid? Did my tears fall because I was weak? Did I cry because I wasn't brave enough to face myself?

* * *

I confessed there.

I confessed and let my guard down.

And in doing so, I let myself wide open. I was read like a book, and tossed aside like a ragdoll. It wasn't fair.

* * *

I yelled there.

I yelled there and pleaded and begged.

I fell to my knees and struggled to wipe the tears from my eyes. I crawled over to the bench and let my head rest on it as the tears kept flowing. I wanted to be away from the hell I was forced to reside in. I wanted to leave.

* * *

I was unconscious there.

I was unconscious and broken.

Was there really much reason for me to stay there any longer? Yes, yes there was. I didn't know if it was because I needed to cry or if it was because I needed closure.

* * *

He found me there.

He found me crying in the dark, my head on a bench, looking weak, and feeling far more broken than the day that he left me.

* * *

He apologized there.

He apologized and begged for my forgiveness. He took my hands in his and kissed them repeatedly, begging for me to forgive him.

* * *

He kissed me there.

He kissed me soft. He kissed me sweet. He kissed me everything. He held me and promised never to let go, ever again.

* * *

He confessed there.

He confessed that he loved me. He promised to never leave me, not now, not ever. He cried with me and didn't let go. Not even when I told him he was smothering me.

* * *

We both fell weak there.

But we knew that it was alright. We knew that it was okay. We all have our weak moments, and so long as we were together, we never felt weak. We were always strong.

* * *

We both carved our names there.

_S.U. + S.H. 4 Ever_

And we promised to never let go.


End file.
